


Poikaer

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of a great celebration, an evil arrives at the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poikaer

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the music of Mannheim Steamroller's Christmas.

Christmas 1984

Christmas Sweet: God Rest ye merry gentlemen…

  
 _Coventry Carol_

  
Snow fell silently outside as the Great Hall of Rainier was filled to capacity on this, the evening of young Blair’s birthday. Lords and Ladies from all over the country had come to join in the festivities that were set to begin at the hour of his birth and continue for an entire week. This was the first night of the celebrations, and the hall was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was ready for the fun!

  
Everyone that is, except for Blair Sandburg. The young Halfling was preparing to celebrate his 25th birthday, which in Elvin years made him nothing more than a child, and in Human years, counted him as an adult. But he wasn’t sure which side he should fall to. He was the product of an Elvin mother and a Human father, the latter of which remained unknown to him to this day. His mother, Naomina, did her best to keep Blair happy. But her duties as one of the Elvin Priestesses often took her away from her son, and left him in the hands of the instructors of his schooling. He often missed her, but he was proud of the work that she did.

  
And he felt honored that he would be finishing his schooling as of today. This, his birthday, would be his graduation day as well. He was nervous, excited and filled with trepidation over what his future held for him now. He had no direction, no past and no true understanding of his future. He only knew what was happening right now, in the present. He was more than a little bit concerned. He had studied everything he could get his hands on, hoping that he would find a direction for his life, hoping that something he read would trigger a spark of excitement and push him in the direction he would live. But alas, nothing showed. And his time had just about run out.

  
Hearing the sound of the door to his bed chambers opening and then shutting behind him, he glanced over his shoulder at the one person he felt he could share himself with. Tári Luacuteinwë; She of the Lightening Blade, stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, giving privacy back to her charge. Her steps measured, she slipped up to stand behind Blair, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders, her head lying against the middle of his back. She held him silently for a moment, his pounding heart subsiding as he forced his muscles to relax and rest against his bodyguard.

  
She had been assigned to him the moment she could pick up a bow and take out a target at over 300 feet. She had trained with sword, shield, bow and staff until she could stop any opponent coming within arms reach of her friend. And they were friends, the best of friends. Had been since they were very young. Blair, being the son of a Priestess, was destined for great and powerful things, and needed someone to watch over him at all times. Tári, born of a warrior caste, was destined to guard and protect him with her life. She had managed well so far. Six attempts on the young man’s life had all been thwarted by the warrior elf and she intended for Blair to live a long and healthy life, for as long as a Halfling would live.

  
Taking a moment, she listened to his heartbeat through his back, letting the sound of his breath rushing in and out of his chest set the pace of her own breath and heart. Soon they were synched and she could feel him relax even more. In the silence, she whispered, “I know you are scared.”

  
“Not anymore,” he assured her softly, his arms wrapped around his chest, his head tilted to the side. “I’m just thinking about what comes next.”

  
He felt her nod against his back and they stood a moment longer in the silent stillness of the darkening room. “What comes next is anyone’s guess, M’Lord.”

  
Blair started at her words. It was the first time she had mentioned rank in their relationship. He liked it not a wit and turned in her arms to face her and let her know of his feelings immediately, as was his nature. “I am not your Lord, any more than I am your Master. You will not bring such things into our relationship, Tári.”

  
His words had the effect of chastising her soundly and she dropped her eyes for a moment before raising them again and answering him fully. “I’m sorry, Blair. But when we are out there among the other people, I must remember my place around you. From now on, when it is you and I, I shall call you naught but Blair, or any number of pet names that I have given you over the years that we have been together. But in Public, it shall always be Master Sandburg or Milord.”

  
He understood her explanation, and though he did not like it, he respected her thoughts and agreed with her a much as he could. She would remind him of their stations only in the presence of others. But in private, they were still _Poikaer_ and _Aratoamin_ …her Pure one, his Champion… And together, no one could taint the purity and strength of their friendship.

  


o-O-o

 _Carol of the Birds_

  
Lord James of the Clan Ellison was tired. To be honest, he was more than tired; he was very nearly falling asleep in his seat by the roaring fire of the great hall fireplace. And this would not do at all. To fall asleep before the festivities began would be considered rude. And it would not do to cause embarrassment to his father, Lord William. Steven, James’ younger brother, nudged a shoulder and kept James from falling asleep, and for that the older brother was very grateful. He wished that these festivities would finish so that he could crawl into a proper bed and sleep for a week.

  
The journey from Cascadia to Rainier had been a long and slow march, over the mountains and through snow packed valleys. Yet the Ellison clan had made good time and arrived safely only hours before the gates were closed to the winter night. After rooms were assigned and hot baths offered, the Clan made their way in shining, pristine order, to the great hall where they waited with the assembled for the feast to begin. James had been told that this was a feast to honor one of the elves birthdays. And for some reason it was important to his father, although he had no idea why.

  
So, here he was, with his boots shined, his tunic and hose blemish free and his hair well combed, waiting for something that he really didn’t wish to be here for. But he would be the good son and do as told. If William said to be ready for a party then he, James, would be ready for the party. He blinked again, noticing that he was about to drift off, and cursing himself for his whining attitude, although he had spoken not a word. He glanced to his left and caught the eye of his father’s advisor and man-at-arms, Simon. The large black man nodded surreptitiously, as if knowing his masters thoughts even as James thought them. This seemed to be a colossal waste of time, when they had other concerns of late.

  
To be specific, King Brackett and his cohorts, Kincaid and Quinn, were making noise of trying to rush through Rainier and push through to Cascadia. This could not be allowed to happen, and it was the only reason that James and Simon had agreed to the journey for the feast. They wanted to investigate the city of Rainier and check their defenses. If they were not strong enough, then James and Simon would have to make quick work to help protect the borders of both cities. James was not looking forward to this as much as he let on, and Simon knew it.

  
William had great confidence in his son as a soldier and weapons master, but not so much for the politics was James. The old man had learned a great deal ago that he was best to let things be as they are, and had taken to grooming his younger son for the throne instead of James. It was no secret that James much preferred the open spaces of the land to that of the castle keep. And Steven, having barely survived a nasty bought of fever when he was much younger, was better suited to the running of a Kingdom than that of swinging a sword in war.

  
And thus this night was important. For who better to seal relations with than the elves, and here in one of their regular visiting cities. The elves didn’t live in cities as human folk did. Instead, they lived in towering trees and thick woods, safe from humanity. It was on very special occasions, such as this birthday, that they ventured out to one of the neighboring cities to join their human brethren. And William wanted his son Steven to be well liked by the elves. So he had made the trek from home, in the dead of winter. And dragged James along for the ride.

  
James sighed again. Even in his mind he was sounding like the petulant child who didn’t get his way. This had to stop. He understood the importance of being in this city on this day. But he didn’t like the idea of having the feast begin so soon after their arrival! But there was no help for it. Glancing around again, James slowly made his way to the side of his friend and whispered gently. “Is this to take much longer, do you think?”

  
Simon chuckled lightly. “Honestly, Milord, I am amazed that we are to be starting so soon. I would have thought they would make us wait longer, but I see the lords and ladies of the royal court entering the hall now, and I believe we shall be eating at any time.”

  
And so saying, James snapped his gaze back to the dais where the Elvin royalty were to be seated, making note that there were archers in place in strategic locations around the great hall. Among them, one female stood out from the crowd for a moment, her green eyes sweeping the assemblage and glaring meaningfully. When her eyes landed on James, she stopped and stared for quite some time, finally shifting to move off into the shadows behind one of the large ornate chairs. James was not aware that he was staring until she was out of sight completely, and suddenly he snapped his attention to the doors, joining the crowd in silence as one lone figure stepped into the light, all on his own, and without a guard present.

  
This person was not tall, rather an average height for a male. His face was shining in the candle light, and James was struck with the thought that this must be what angels looked like when they come down from heaven to visit. Dark hair cascaded in long curls down his back, brown with shades of red and gold that shone in the flickering light. He wore royal robes, but they were that of an Elvin Scholar, not that of a Prince or Lord. This man could not be that simple. There had to be a catch of some sort. Then the man turned to the side and James realized that the Scholar was not a full elf. The long, rounded ears proclaimed that this was a Halfling! And by the fact that he was surrounded by royalty, he was an important Halfling at that!

  
James was astonished, that the elves would treat this Halfling with such an honor as to giving him a feast on his birthday; this was unprecedented to say the least. He stood silently through the long monologue of Royal lineage that was recited by the Court Herald and waited for the signal that all standing could take their seats. Among those gathered were the King and Queen of the elves, as well as several lords and ladies. When the King sat, everyone else did likewise, including the Halfling. James took note that the female elf he has noticed earlier, stood directly behind the Halfling.

  
 _Wassail, wassail_

  
Dinner was a delicious affair full of rich meats, plenty of vegetables and entertainment to send many of the lords into loud uproarious laughter and the ladies into slight twitters. Thru the entire dinner, the Scholar remained silent, eating this food or that, but only in small amounts. James gathered that the young man’s stomach had to be in knots. This was a solemn occasion and must mean something very important to the young man.

  
There had been many a time in James’ life when he was forced to sit one dinner or another in the name of state relations. He had simply been relieved when his father agreed that he, James, should join the soldiers rather than marry and carry on the family line. Steven would handle that just fine for the both of them. But James still remembered the uncomfortable feelings in the pit of his stomach at having to sit through a long and boring dinner, and then having to endure an even longer speech by one or more visiting dignitaries.

  
As the last juggler and clown left the center floor, James prayed for the young man’s sake that the speeches would move quickly. Whatever was going on was very important, and seemed once in a life time worthy… And for that, if no other reason, did James sit a little straighter when the Queen of the Elves stood before the assemblage and cleared her elegant throat, preparing to explain the reasons behind the magnificent feast on this most cold of nights.

 _I saw three ships a sailing_

  
The Queen was the first to speak as the crowd settled into their seats at the grand table. Standing proudly beside her husband, she cleared her throat and smiled at the Halfling before turning to the visitors and giving her most magnificent speech. James sat forward to hear well.

  
“Ladies and Lords, fellow Elves, friend Dwarves and Humans, and to the Fey hiding in the eaves,” at this she nodded to the high ceiling above her before continuing, “I welcome you to Rainier. This city has always been a haven for students of life, for scholars and those that practice high magics. Today we gather to celebrate an individual who embodies everything that Rainier teaches to its inhabitants.”

  
“Today is the 25th birthday of one of Rainier’s brightest stars. He is a merging of two great peoples, a symbol of equality and acceptance. He has taken it upon himself to commit to memory all the teachings of every great scholar, be they Human, Elf or Dwarf. And he has gathered to himself the ancient magics that no normal man could understand, using them to better society as a whole through his faith and understanding of peace. Today he has graduated not only from the cycle of adolescence, but those of Rainier have nothing more to teach him. Today he must choose his destiny.”

  
During this speech, James watched the young man across from him with awe. A scholar and a magician… perhaps a wizard. One who also happened to carry two bloods… anyone would want him on their side. With his knowledge, he would make any kingdom strong. With his wisdom, he could turn any conflict aside with a few carefully chosen words. James could see the merit to having this man in his father’s court. But what if he chose to pursue some other bit of knowledge that had yet to be discovered? He might wish to wander the countryside for many years, gaining yet more wisdom.

  
Now James understood why his father wished to celebrate this man’s birthday. The old man hoped to gain an ally in the younger man. He sought to bring the scholar to Cascadia, to exploit his powers, no doubt. But he would use the youth for war, and that was not what this Halfling sought in his quest for knowledge. This was a man of peace, not war. James did not like this one bit, but what was he to do. He was simply a soldier, and held no power of his own anymore. While he thought on these things, his ears began to hear a faint rumbling from outside. His nerves began to twitch slightly and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck striving to stand on end. Something was about to happen that would not be pleasant in the least.

  
He chanced a quick glance over his shoulder to catch the eye of Simon and noticed the big man staring a hole into the back of his head. His eyes narrowed, and Simon nodded. He had noticed James’ apprehension and had already set himself on alert, his hand on the hilt of his sword. James, being in the delegation, could not wear a weapon, but he knew that Simon carried two for them both. Relived that his had adequate help, he turned back to the foreground as the Queen began to sit and the young Halfling stood in her stead. The young man’s eyes flashed with a cold, blue fire and his voice flowed smoothly as he began to speak.

  


o-O-o

  
 _Christmas sweet: God rest ye merry Gentlemen_

  
Blair stood, nodding to those assembled around him and to the King and Queen to his left. He felt nervous, unable to still the shivering within his belly. He was about to reveal his desolate state before all who had come to celebrate this glorious night, and he would be left without feeling. His eyes flicked to his right where Tári stood silently in the shadows, her eyes hooded and her mouth held in a firm line. She alone would understand him when he was through. He only hoped that she would remain at his side as all others drifted away.

  
Coming back to himself, he realized that those around him were waiting for him to begin, so he took a deep breath and settled himself. His eyes blinked closed as he swallowed the lump that had formed in the center of his throat. Another quick glance to Tári and he felt a little more like he could go on. Casting his gaze about those crowded around him, his eyes settled on those of one of the Lords across the way, ice blue eyes holding and steadying his gaze. For some unknown reason, he felt lighter and more comfortable having looked into the eyes of this stranger. Holding that gaze tightly in his own, he began.

  
“Twenty-five years ago, an Elvin Maiden met and loved a Human Lord. Their time was brief as the Human was soon forced to fight in a war he did not wish to be in, but out of a sense of duty and honor, he carried forth onto the battlefield. He died there, never knowing the fate of the Elf he loved and left behind.”

  
“The Elf chose to train in her particular religious sect and traveled far to the north, leaving behind the pain and anguish of unfulfilled love. During this travel, it was found that she was with child, a fact that would have crippled her chances of becoming an acolyte of her religion and barring her from her Destiny as a Priestess. Fate was at hand as one of the three Elves guarding her on her journey was a great friend of the Human she had loved. Knowing who the father of the child had to be, he begged the Maiden to have the child and to give it over to his family to raise.”

  
“Seeing a great opportunity, she agreed, and gave birth to a Halfling boy. She gave the boy over to the warrior, who took the child to his beloved wife to care for. The Elf Maiden continued on her journey to the Northern lands for study, and the child remained here, in Rainier. The Warrior gave his surname to the child and raised him as his own along with a daughter that the wife had given birth to only days before. But it was soon learned that both children had different destinies, and would fall to opposite sides of the path they were to take.”

  
“The girl grew into a fine warrior, like her father, and came to protect the boy as her brother. No one laid hand on the child for fear of incurring her wrath. All who saw them knew that the boy was special if only to the girl who walked measured steps beside him at all times, his _Aratoamin_ , his Champion. The boy became something more, the _Poikaer_ , her Pure One. In his mind were many questions, and he sought to answer them in every conceivable way.”

  
“And so, the journey through study and knowledge began.”

  
He took another deep breath, his eyes locked to those of the Lord before him. Time to finish this.

  
“I have lived for twenty-five years. And in those years, I had a purpose, to study and learn the world around me. To seek and understand the magic arts that surrounded this planet. To gain knowledge of all that I surveyed in order to quell the questions that plagued me in the night. And tonight, I must make a choice as to which direction my life will take, now that Rainier can no longer teach me. I must choose my path.”

  
The stranger’s eyes snapped around and towards the door. Blair noticed this and faltered briefly. He felt rather than heard the shuffle of Tári’s feet behind him as she settled herself into a new position. His stomach fluttered as he felt the pressure all around him. Something bad was about to happen.

  


o-O-o

  
 _God rest ye Merry Gentlemen Pt 2_

  
Tári’s unease transmuted its’ self into action as she silently raised a hand to her bow, resting across her shoulders. She eased it down into her hands, an arrow smoothly notched onto the string. Someone or something was coming. Remaining in the shadows behind her charge, she glanced in the direction of the Ellison clan, the eldest son reaching stealthily behind him to receive a sword that was handed to him by his Master-at-arms. But the threat did not lie in that direction, so Tári put him out of her mind. He was an ally, and he was as prepared as she. This would be a good thing for what was about to happen.

  
Shifting slowly to her left, cocking her hip just out of shadow so that she could face the front doors of the great hall, she felt the vibration of many horses in the soles of her feet as they pounded up the steps to the main hallway. It was to be a kidnapping, but of whom, she was still unsure. At any rate, she felt she was ready. How wrong she was.

  
A crash of timber and a high whinny herald the coming of six mounted men barging through the doors of the main hall. Their entrance brought harsh winds that quickly snuff out several candles, plunging the hall in semi-darkness and causing no small bit of fright for those who were innocent. Directly behind the horses and their riders, a flood of foot soldiers came in to block the escape of the many people in the hall, and to do battle with the warriors ho were, even now, pulling swords from their sheaths and engaging in mortal combat. Instantly the Elvin Archers took aim and fired on the enemy, their arms quick and strong, but their aim was slightly askew as they attempted to miss innocent people trapped in the hall, the low light a hindrance on their sight.

  
Tári wasted no time. She leapt over the table before her, and planted herself as an obstruction between the enemy and her charge. Blair ducked down behind the table, staying out of sight as much as possible. They had discussed and practiced this many times. This was not their first battle together. Tári, knowing that her charge was safe for the moment, turned back and caught the eye of the stranger from the Human clan. He had drawn his sword and was facing the riders, three of whom had slipped from the horses they came in on to battle hand to hand, using the animals as a shield from the arrows.

  
No words were spoken as the Human and his fellow men charged the three riders, aiming for the three still on horseback. These three were staying back, well out of the way of the archers, and keeping an eye on their captives. Tári had drawn her sword and moved to stand side by side with the handsome stranger from the Northern lands, both warriors grim faced as they tackled the task of beating back their foes.

  


o-O-o

  
James was astonished at how swiftly the attack had begun. He was just getting interested in the speech from the Halfling when they were interrupted by a bunch of harshly uncouth fellows, as his father would say. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that William had drawn a sword and was placing Steven behind him, to protect the younger man. This was good, because Jim didn’t have time to spare between protecting his brother and trouncing his foe before him.

  
Simon came on in his left side, and they struck shoulder to shoulder into the heart of the battle. He didn’t notice the female Elvin warrior until she once slipped in under his arm to attack an enemy who was about to cleave his skull in two. More men were pouring in from the back and James knew that they would soon be outnumbered. It would soon be too late for escape. Grabbing her arm, James turned her to face him, his thoughts plain on his face as he glanced back at the Halfling, still hidden under the table, and back into her grass green eyes. She fumbled, glanced back in the direction he had looked, and then turned back to him, nodding once before whirling away, sword flying.

  
Turning back to the battle at hand, James soon lost track of the number of dead and wounded. He spared a glance in the direction of the back of the hall, and caught the warrior’s eye, both understanding what had to be done, and then she and the Halfling were gone. James felt a measure of peace, knowing that at least the warrior and her charge were safe from these evil men. But no sooner had he acknowledged the thought was when the three riders left on horseback wheeled around with curses upon their lips and bolted from the hall. That is the moment when James realized the true target of the attack.

  
They were after the Halfling!

  
James wasted no further time. He grabbed Simon’s arm and bellowing for the Black man to follow behind him. He turned back towards the front doors, the best avenue of escape at this time, and began the serious business of hacking and slashing his enemies to form a hole that he could get through. Simon stayed on his heels and in short order they had reached the main doors of the hall, one still swinging on its hinges. They glanced back to see that the enemy forces were becoming smaller as more and more of them fell. James turned back towards the courtyard and raced down the corridors at full speed.

  
More soldiers stepped out of the shadows to provide distraction, but he was barely hindered as he pushed through to the gates of the Castle Keep of Rainier. Exiting the high doors, he stumbled to a stop at the sight before him.

  
Fending off the three horsemen, the female Warrior let out an inhuman shriek of rage as a sword was thrust into her from behind. Falling to her knees in the wet snow, she could only watch as one of the horsemen snatched the Halfling up and threw him belly first across the horse’s withers. Then, all three horsemen whirled on their mounts and sped out the gates, towards the southern keeps and Brackett.

  
James was momentarily stunned by the sheer viciousness of the attack, never mind the cowardly execution. So he was slow to move even as Simon charged up to stop the villains from escaping. But there was no hope of stopping men on horseback and the three, along with their unwilling passenger, were soon galloping out of sight. James shook himself from his mindless stare and rushed to the side of the dying elf. Her hands reaching out to the lost one that had been taken, she screamed out in Elvin.

  
 _“Poikaer! Tampa sen… Tampa gothrimamin…”_ she muttered as James held her in his arms. He glanced back at the gates, the direction that her hands stretched to, and then back to her half lidded eyes. She muttered more in Elvin and he was hard pressed to understand her.

  
“I don’t know what you are saying… tell me, what can I do?” James felt as if the entire world had just been yanked out from underneath him, but he didn’t understand why. Someone who had come out with them, an Elf he could see, knelt beside him in the snow, one hand caressing the brow of the incensed warrior in his arms.

  
“She calls to her Pure One, her charge. The Halfling who was taken. She begs us to stop them stop her enemies.” The Elf bowed his head in grief as the warrior became less and less animated.

  
 _“Morierea… 'Ksherea… Amin hiraetha Poikaer! A'maelamin…”_ she was fading quickly and James knew that there would soon be one less warrior in the halls of the Elvin kingdoms. The Elf who had translated for him did so again.

  
“Dark Ones, Evil ones, I am sorry Pure one. My Beloved… she has lost her heart. I am sorry M’lord, but she is fading fast. There is no helping her as she has already stepped foot on the path to her final destiny.” The Elf sounded truly saddened by the fact that they were losing another one of their own and James understood that this was a tragedy in more ways than one. Gently he cradled the woman in his arms until he could look her directly in near cloudy eyes.

  
“Translate this for her, from me. I will prevail. I will find your Pure One and I will save him. I will bring him back from these devils.” James eyes held hers as she listened to the translation from the other Elf. After a moment, she blinked and slowly nodded. James spoke his last words to her as she faded away.

  
 _“Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir… Gurth gothrimlye… Quel esta…_ sister.” James finished the farewell he had learned from another Elvin warrior countless years ago, substituting the word for brother with the human word because he did not know the translation. Death to the foes of the elves, death to our foes, rest well… it was the best he could give her, it was all he had.

  
Simon’s hand on his shoulder reminded him of his new task and he carefully passed the body of the woman over to the other elf as he leapt from the ground and took off in great strides towards the stables.

  
“James? What will you do?” Simon asked, trying to get a sense as to what was on his young friend’s mind. James turned back to stare him frankly in the eye.

  
“I will do what I promised. I will get the Halfling back from Brackett’s men and return him here. And any of Brackett’s men who get in my way, will become casualties of the war they started.” James planted a foot in the stirrup of the saddle, swinging his leg over and settling himself on the great black stallion that was his horse, the animal already in motion before he had finished mounting. Simon watched as the great warrior of Ellison’s clan took off into the night, snow whipping up around him as he plunged into the darkness.

  


o-O-o

  
 _Carol of the Bells_

  
Thundering hooves in the dead of night heralded the approach of a single rider and horse across the snowy plains. James was on the hunt. His mind on one purpose, to rescue the Halfling from the three horses who were ahead of him somewhere. They were still moving, he could hear the horses labored breathing. But theirs were war horses, heavily armored, and one carrying an extra body across its withers.

  
He, on the other hand, rode a nearly naked stallion, breed for its speed and stamina under a long race. It was a gift from his father on his 25th birthday, and he had treasured the animal with all his heart these last couple of years. Now they raced down the slushy roads towards their enemy, the horse’s long legs and sharp hooves chewing up the snow beneath him as they came upon their foes. James reached down and slipped his sword free of the scabbard, the first to the three riders coming into view before him.

  
The Stallion put in a burst of speed at a touch from his master’s knees and with a clean slice the other rider was no more. Down to two men now, James urged his steed on down the roadway. One of the remaining men glanced back and, seeing his comrade not behind him, urged his own mount on, yelling at the top of his lungs like a banshee in the night.

  
Chopping a downward stroke, James took out horse and rider both, leaving them along the road to choke in their own blood. The third rider, knowing his mount was flagging quickly, pulled over to the side, slide from the mount and dragged the young man with him. He held a long knife to the Halfling’s throat and stared back at James, daring him to come closer. James stopped his horse a few feet away. There was pure hatred in his cold blue eyes as he stalked his prey and waited for the man to flinch.

  
Moments ticked by, neither man saying a word. There were no words to be said here as both knew that before the sun dawned, one of them would be laying by the wayside, a feast for the crows.

  
James did not intend for it to be him. He feinted to the side, intending to draw the man away from his victim. The Halfling for his part wasn't a cowed victim either, he used the opening provided to reach up behind and claw at his captor's eyes.

  
The kidnapper flinched with the threat to his eyes; it was enough to loosen the hold he had on his captive. The young man took immediate advantage and slipped to the ground, leaving James the opening he had wanted.

  
He thrust forward sharply, twisting the blade at the last moment to slip past his enemy’s last defense and into his chest. Angling slightly upwards, Jim could feel how his blade nicked the heart and deflated the lungs until it came to rest with the tip nudging against the spine.

  
Looking into the man's wide and scared eyes as he gurgled his last breath, Jim felt satisfaction. He'd shown the coward how you were supposed to kill an enemy - facing them, with honor.

  
There was a moment of silence, as the body slipped free of his blade to fall to the ground, finally broken by a half formed sob from the Halfling. James slid from his horse and quickly gathered the man up off of the snow. “It’s all right now. Everything is all right. It’s all over, I’ve got you.”

  
Muttering over and over again, James barely noticed that Simon had followed him, a dark shape in the middle of the night. But he was eternally grateful to see his friend, as the big man had brought a large wool cloak for their young charge. Together they firmly wrapped the young man to protect him from the chill of the winter night, mounted horses again, and returned to the castle keep.

  


o-O-o

  
Blair woke in the semi-dawn, alone in his bed. He was back at Rainier; the long ordeal had seemed but a dream. Yet somewhere in his heart, he knew that it had not been a dream. He lay back in the bed, staring at the ceiling, and searching in his soul for his Champion. Tári was not there, she was missing. His friend was truly gone.

  
He knew, clinically speaking, that it would take him years to get over the devastation and loss from the previous night. Of course he was grateful that he was alive, and knew that Tári would not chastise him this feeling. He had survived the night and lived to see a new day.

  
Now though, he would have to deal with the farewell of a good and loved friend. And he knew that this death would not slow Brackett and his army. Blair would have to make a decision today that would change the rest of his life. He slid his feet out from under the covers and stood beside the bed, glancing out the window beside him to see the snow had fallen again in the early morning, obscuring the tracks of the enemy horses.

  
Almost as if it had never happened.

  
But he would always remember. The attack which lead to the death of Tári, his soul sister. He remembered and he would have to mourn. He knew that this funeral was something that he did not want to do, but he had no real choice in the matter.

  
He dressed as quickly as he could and tried to bring to mind the man who had ultimately been his savior, who chased through the winter night that ended in his timely rescue. He was most grateful to the mysterious warrior but he had not even gotten the stranger’s name, and therefore was unable to thank him properly. The stranger’s face eluded him at every turn and eventually he gave up. He would have to ask the others if they knew this man, and could they get a message to him.

  
Turning at the knock on his door, he opened it to reveal one of the Masters of Rainier. He was being summoned to the council chambers to speak with the Queen.

  


o-O-o

 _Stille Nacht_

  
The gathered assemblage stood in mute sadness, their faces a mixture of grief and anger at losing one of their numbers at such a young age. The Royal court, the Elvin Masters and many of the Humans ringed the clearing, backed by tall, sturdy trees whose tips reached into the heavens. Blair stood at the end of a platform made of woven leaves, snow falling lightly on his wavy hair and slumped shoulders. His face showing all surrounding him just how much this day was costing him.

  
The body on the platform lay pristine upon the evergreen boughs that covered the bed. Covered from head to toe in pure white gauze, the body of Tári Luacuteinwë; She of the Lightening Blade, lay upon her last resting place, surrounded by friends and loved ones. Her last journey to the Soul Lands was marked in near silence, only the voice of the Priest making a mark on the solemn occasion.

 _Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha_  
May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown

 _Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle_  
May the wind fill your sails

 _Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle_  
May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back

 _Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta_  
May your ways be green and golden

 _Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_  
My heart shall weep until it sees thee again

o-O-o

  
James stood at the back of the assemblage, watching the young man as the Elvin Priest intoned the words of Farewell to a Warrior as they entreated her soul to travel on to more plentiful hunting grounds. Blair, as he had come to learn the young man’s name to be, stood with strength and will as the warriors around him offered a brief hand on his shoulder, a passing word of strength and faith passing from their lips to his ear. With each passing man or woman, Blair struggled to contain it all behind a stoic mask of power.

  
Slipping between bodies with an easy born of long practice, the Human Warrior stole up behind the younger man, a hand reaching out and grasping a bone thin shoulder. With a quick tug, he brought the frail body against his own, his eyes staring resolutely ahead. Lips moved silently in a last, silent promise. _“Your cause becomes mine, my friend. I will guard the Poikaer with my life, as you once did.”_

  


o-O-o

  
Blair felt the hand on his shoulder and the gentle tug as someone told him silently that he didn’t have to deal with this burden alone. He took the offering for what it was, relaxing into the wide chest behind him and reaching up for the hand on his shoulder. He drew it down to wrap around him, sheltering him in the cold winter as he silently said a prayer to his sister, wishing her well in her next life.

  


o-O-o

  
The Elves and Humans watched in rapt attention the coming together of a new Aratoamin to the Poikaer, Champion and Pure One. Silent except for the creaking of the vines as they swayed and carried Tári to her final resting place, high amongst the trees.

  


o-O-o

  
William of the Clan Ellison and other humans gathered around the stone table that was the largest meeting place in the whole of Rainier castle keep. They were joined by several commanders of the Elvin forces from the nearby dell, as well as the Royal court to discuss the options left to them that would put a stop to Brackett and his army marching through. There was very little hope.

  
James stood to the side, his eyes on Blair as the young man sat near one of the windows overlooking the gardens in the center of the keep. The humans were discussing the possibility of forming a barricade a few miles south of the keep, to hold Brackett at bay until they could get a force behind him that could cut him off. The elves maintained that the idea had merit, but that Brackett was likely to hold himself back away from the fighting until the danger to himself had passed.

  
James knew that both sides were right, and both were wrong. But he could not see a strategy around the needless deaths of countless women and children and the torching of many fine books, tapestries and other art works. Frankly, he was at a loss as to what to suggest. Blair was ignoring much of it, glancing back at the table from time to time as if he wished to interject, but choosing not to.

  
The self proclaimed Aratoamin walked over and knelt by his charge, gazing over his shoulder and sharing the sights of the garden below. After a moment, James spoke softly into Blair’s ear.

  
“Perhaps you should share your thoughts?” he prodded gently. Blair glanced back and met his eyes briefly before dropping his gaze. James was struck by how blue those wise eyes truly were.

  
“They don’t want to hear from me. I have very little to offer on such subjects as war and siege.” Blair turned back to the gardens, his voice small and fragile to James’ ears.

  
“How can you know this, unless you have been told to remain silent?” James laid a comforting hand on Blair’s shoulder, urging him to turn and face the room, and ultimately, James himself.

  
The Halfling shook his head slowly. “I am a scholar, not a warrior. A historian, not a leader. I would simply be in the way.”

  
James sat back on his heels, his mind deep in thought. After a moment, Blair began to turn away again, returning to the gardens that held his fascination. James stopped him, catching his eye once again. “Based on your knowledge of history, and your understanding of the situation, what would you do?”

  
Blair regarded him with frank disbelief. “What would I do?”

  
James smiled, “Yes, Blair… what would you do?”

  
Blair sat back quietly for a moment. He was unaware that William and the others of the council had stilled in their conversation, waiting to hear what the young scholar had to say. Dropping his eyes, he stared at his hands clenched tightly in his lap. James took those fists and gently smoothed them to lie flat within his own, waiting for an answer along with all the rest. Finally, just as he was about to ask again, Blair spoke.

  
“I would empty the city. I would send the elves and the historical artifacts, the art works and books, to the nearest dell… _Silmataurea_ , as I believe, the Starlit Woods. Then I would send the Humans up to Cascadia Keep, leaving Rainier an empty shell. There would be no reason for Brackett to attack an empty city. He is after the Humans, not the Elves.”

  
Blair paused for breath before charging on, “And Elvin magic could keep the dell hidden for many years, Brackett would never find it in his lifetime. So, unable to find victims to wreak havoc and destruction on he would strike out for Cascadia, which is already a major stronghold with more than enough room for every man, woman and child in both Rainier and the lands in between.”

  
James sat back on his heels, contemplating what had been said by the beloved scholar. It was a good plan, the best and safest plan by far. Cascadia Keep was the best place for a last stand. They would welcome a siege, and Brackett would never breach the walls. With the cold and the ice, Brackett’s men would die of starvation before the people of Cascadia did. James glanced back at his father, who nodded silently before turning back to the council.

  
“It would seem that our historian has the best plan of all.” William stated, the Queen nodding as well. Their plans began anew, dividing the people and the work needed to empty the city of everything of value, including the men, women and children.

  
James turned back to smile at Blair, only to find the young man again staring at the garden, his face sad and his voice silent.

  


o-O-o

  
Blair stood in the middle of the courtyard, the last place he had seen his Soul sister alive, and wrapped his arms around him. He had a bag at his feet with a few mementoes of his life in rainier, the last of his belongings. He would take nothing else with him.

  
He was still undecided as to what was next for his life. Looking around at the stragglers who were hitching horses to wagons for the long trek to either _Silmataurea_ or Cascadia keep, he tried to settle in his own mind which was the path for him. Human or Elf? It had been the question that plagued him since the beginning and he still didn’t have an answer to suit him.

  
On the one hand, he could go with the Elves, to the safer lands in Starlit Woods. It was peaceful and quiet there. He could study from his books and learn all that the Elves had to offer.

  
But on the other hand, there were the Humans who had taken his suggestions to heart, following his plan to the letter. They believed that, as a learned man, he had insights and strategies that they would never have thought of, and thus neither could Brackett.

  
He was without a protector, a Champion, and thus without a direction. But then, there was James. James Ellison, He of unchallenged Strength and unwavering Honor. He had said at the funeral that he would take up where Tári had left off. Blair didn’t think anyone else had heard the vow, spoken as a whisper. James might not have expected anyone to hear it, but Blair had.

  
It was the same sort of vow that Tári had spoken the first time she had faced down the bullies who attempted to attack him on his first day of school. She had promised to give her life for his wellbeing, because his life had a purpose for all. And she had done as she had vowed, here, on this very spot. It was a piece of ground, nothing special, no marker to proclaim that here a Great Warrior had given her life for the greater cause. But it was the place that would mean the most to him. For in this place he had lost one protector, only to gain a second.

  
And he would not waste that gift.

  
Turning towards the last humans as they began to drive their wagon caravan out of rainier Keep, towards Cascadia, he caught sight of two horses standing to the side. Sitting astride the larger of the two mounts, James Ellison waited for his charge, waiting for him to make a final decision. Blair gently smiled back at him as he strolled across the courtyard with his small bundle.

  
Once they were both ready to ride, James turned to Blair, a question in his eyes. Blair nodded once before speaking. “We go to Cascadia. They will have need of me during this war.”

  
The two lone horses left the empty city to be reclaimed at another time, both headed north to their Destiny.

  
~Finis~


End file.
